


I am a Witch

by wongirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongirl/pseuds/wongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after the witch trial when Jamie asks Claire if she is a witch she says yes?<br/>P.S. Don't take it too seriously it's just a bit of fun<br/>This is a Harry Potter/Outlander crossover story.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I am a Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bit of fun and let's pretend the Harry Potter books took place in the 18th century because it is so easy to say Frank dies in the Battle at Hogwarts and Claire was combat nurse in the second wizarding war.

_He sat staring into the fire for a long time. Finally he looked up at me, hands clasped around his knees._

_"I said before that I'd not ask ye things ye had no wish to tell me. And I'd not ask ye now; but I must know, for your safety as well as mine." He paused, hesitating._

_"Claire, if you've never been honest wi' me, be so now, for I must know the truth. Claire, are ye a witch?"_

* * *

"I am," I said, Jamie's face went white wtih shock but I quickly added in "but not the kind that Gellis is."

Jamie was silent for a long time then turned to me and finally spoke. "What do ye mean?"

I thought for a moment on how to explain this then a sudden idea came to me and said, "It would be simpler to show you, would you take me somewhere?"

"Um, alright, where?" he asked hesitantly.

"Craigh na Dun, I'll explain when we get there, please."

* * *

Over the next several days we rode hard determined to leave the castle and the trial far behind us, Jamie had mostly been quiet but other than that he was his normal good-humoured self. He was probably trying to keep his word about waiting until we reached the stone circle before asking questions, so when we finally reached the stone circle there was a certain eagerness to him for finally getting some answers.

"Come." I urged gently holding out my hand which he took immediately.

"Sassenach, care to tell me what we're doin' here?" Jame asked as I lead him to the tallest stone.

"It's a portkey, it will transport us where we're going, but it won't work on muggles so you have to keep hold of my hand."

"Muggles?"

"Never mind just hold on." I said and put my hand on the stone.

Then all hell broke loose it felt like we were launched into the air and falling back to earth I could hear Jamie yelling in my ear and holding me close, until we fell back on to the ground. Jamie pulled himself to his feet then held out hand and helped me on to mine and asked "What was that?"

"I told you, portkey, look around" I said nervously.

He did look around and saw that we while there was an identical tall stone to the one I touched, we were no longer at Craigh na Dun.

"Where are we?" he asked looking up at the castle in the distance.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" I said gestering to the castle.

He made his way to a fallen log and sat down, I made my way over to him and sat beside him. He looked over to me and put his hand over mine and said "Can you tell me more?

"A little while ago there was a great war lead against a very evil man, a dark wizard and his named was Voldemort, and I served as a combat nurse, tending to people on the battlefield, there was even a great battle here at Hogwarts," I paused to catch my breath and look up at the castle then continued "It's were my husband died."

"Oh, Mo Nighean Donn," Jamie said softly pulling me into his chest and lightly stroking my back "I'm so sorry."

"I'm alright," I said recovering myself. "Anyway after that I got a job here as head nurse of the hospital wing"

I stopped then for a while letting him take it all in and when I finally got sick of the silence I asked "Anything you'd like to say about all this?." I said anxiously.

He thought for a moment then turned to me with a wry smile "If you really are a witch, any chance ye can show me a bit of magic now?"

I gave out a hearty laugh at this and said "Well firstly, I'll have to get a new wand to replace the one that got broken when I first met Randall but sure."

It was Jamie's turn to laugh now when he finished I said "Come on, I'll show you the castle."


End file.
